


Jar of Hearts

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	Jar of Hearts

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart,  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?

  
"Why do you think I'm doing this for Charles? Why must we have this discussion every night?" Erik placed the helmet in the special metal case on the floor near hope chest. "This world is not patient and understanding to the mutant cause! We can't just sit and wait for humans to _understand us._ Have you forgotten already what occurred in the 90's with the so called "Mutant AIDS" situation...?" Erik was pacing the bedroom. The room was far enough from the inhabitants of the school to ensure their privacy.

Charles rolled his eyes. As sure as little Kurt was blue - Erik will bring up the Mutant AIDS drama of the 1990's. "Yes, Erik. I concede that when you and the Brotherhood stepped up the issue it did help the US government reconsider their stance on the issue. The issue of Mutant AIDS disease was a matter of life and death. Especially since humans were refusing to realize that the disease wasn't exclusive to mutants. But not every issue can be met with brute force!"

"Mutants were left to die - until humans, especially babies started to get infected. Suddenly, their eyes were open. But even then; they refused to help mutants. But mutants who were infected started to realize they had nothing left to lose; and things got a little more aggressive and violent, then our demands were being taken seriously. How long did it take for that asshole mutant-hating President to even consider speaking on the Mutant AIDS issue?" Erik was getting angry. He looked over to the dresser where there was a small picture of Erik and Janos. Janos died of the disease in 1991.

"Erik, we are now dealing with a different issue."

"We are dealing two issues that can no longer be ignored. The MFM (Mutant Free Military) and the Defense of Marriage Act (prohibiting marriages between mutants) are completely unacceptable and the Brotherhood will no longer just sit and wait for humans to realize they are discriminating! Your pampered rich life and your safe little school have made you soft. I know it is hard for you to care for those outside of your little circle."

Charles gasped. He stood up slowly because he was close to seven 1/2 months pregnant. "What did you just say to me That, I don't care? Did you fucking accuse me of not caring?"

Erik closed his eyes and sat on the bed. He shook his head. "I'm sorry - don't get upset. I know you care. But you are pregnant; you want things to stay still because you are changing so rapidly."

Charles bit his bottom lip - he knew he was getting teary-eyed. His mother and stepfather had always wondered why he was such an emotional person. Charles could cry about anything and everything. His step-brother Kurt used to tease him. Whenever he caught Charles crying, he would laugh and call him a little faggot. Charles wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I can't do this Erik. I just can't do this anymore. I am exhausted. I work very hard to keep the children in this school safe. I want to teach them that by controlling their powers - they will one day be able to show humanity that they can be trusted. But you are and the Brotherhood are using tactics that is making my job too hard."

Erik stood up, " Listen Charles..."

Charles shook his head."No I'm tired of listening. You keep saying I need to be a man of action. So, here I go. I need you to leave. I'm sorry - and understand it breaks my heart - but I can't do this right now. If I ask you to quit the Brotherhood or stop your protests; you will only stalk around here like a caged lion. I know there might be a compromise somewhere; but at the moment and probably because of my condition - I just can't find it. So, I need space now. Go do what you have to do."

Erik looked stunned but stood up straight and cleared his throat."All right. If making me leave will be the only option you see, then I will pack my things."

Charles nodded, "I will go downstairs to my library while you pack. I don't think I can sit here and watch you. Will you require any funds... I can write you a check?"

Erik smirked, "Fuck you Charles."

Charles didn't say a word. He simply turned around and left the bedroom.

 

 **Three Months Later**   

"Does the baby have any powers yet Professor...?" Seven year old Ororo looked down at little David Xavier-Lehnsherr. He was barely six days old.

Charles was lying on the bed, and the baby was beside him. Ororo was on the other side. Of all the children, Ororo was the most fascinated with the baby. And rightly so. David was her brother. Charles had adopted Ororo soon after Erik had rescued the child from living on the streets. If it wasn't for Ororo - the three months without Erik would have been worse. "Well, he wasn't born with any physical mutations. But manifestations can occur at anytime. Or, there is a very good chance he will be completely human."

Ororo looked stunned. She shook her head, "Uncle Erik will NOT like that at all."

"Do you really think that...? I guess it never occurred to me." Charles frowned.

"What time is it Professor...?" Ororo sat up

Charles smiled and looked at his watch, "It is almost seven o'clock. Why...?"

"Uncle Erik is coming..."

Charles sat up abruptly. "What...!"

The French doors that led to the bedroom balcony suddenly opened. The figure appeared in cape and helmet.

Charles immediately put David in his arms. He was about to grab Ororo when the young child jumped off the bed and headed straight to the menacing tall figure.

"Uncle Erik..." Ororo put her arms around the other man's legs. Outside the roll of thunder could be heard. "I've missed you so much."

Magneto looked down and smiled. In many ways, the young girl reminded him of his friend, Janos. He reached and grabbed the young thin child. She put her legs around his thin waist. "I have missed you too Storm. You are already taller in just three months. You must be eating all of your dinner and drinking milk. Have you been practicing your powers?"

"Yes...! I can make a little tornado!" Ororo beamed, "I want to show you!"

Magneto nodded, "You might be able to show me tomorrow. I am here to see my son. Now give your father a kiss goodnight."

Ororo wasn't too happy at being told to leave; but she would never disobey Charles or Erik. She was put down and she immediately ran over to give Charles a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight....and goodnight baby David."

Magneto waited until the girl was gone to look over at Charles. The glare in the blue eyes were enough to make him know that the helmet was unacceptable. "Calm down Charles. I don't wear this helmet because of you - and you know that already. Give me a chance to take it off."

Erik put the helmet on the chair in the corner, with his jacket and gloves. He then turned to the man on the bed. "David...?"

Charles nodded.

"Oh so you don't plan to speak to me? This will be a one-sided conversation? Very mature...or maybe it is simply hormonal?" Erik moved another chair until it was across from Charles.

"Fuck you...Erik." Charles said angrily.

Erik nodded, "I guess I deserve that. Those weren't the best last words. I apologize. You were kicking me out - I was angry."

Charles shrugged.

"I'm assuming the birth was without incident? You are all right?"

Charles nodded.

"I was able to contact Hank; he told me the baby was born a healthy 6.5 pounds. The c-section was without incident. I had considered coming but since you obviously did not want me around - I didn't want to push the subject. Ororo was good at telling me how things were going. Can I hold my son?"

Charles looked down at David. He frowned. "Are you going to try to steal him away from me?"

"Right, you don't say a word - and then when you do speak - it is to accuse me of the craziest thing I could ever image." Erik leaned back in his chair, and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you here..?"

Erik moved forward, placed his elbows on his knees. "I am here because you just gave birth to my son."

Charles frowned. "Oh..."

"Charles - I am unsure of what you are trying to say to me. However, go ahead and read my thoughts. Maybe you will find a better answer that way."

Charles nodded and placed a finger upon his temple. He delved into Erik's mind slowly. Inside the immediate feelings were all about missing Charles, loving Charles and worried about the birth. Then he was hit with such an intense feeling of love and protectiveness for the baby. Charles couldn't stop from smiling. It was then that a sudden thought popped into Erik's mind - that made Charles gasp.

"You did what...?" Charles looked confused.

"Oh that was going to be a surprise. Seeing David suddenly, made me forget."

Charles furrowed his brow. "You are going to sue the government?"

Erik smiled, "Well Charles - I kept thinking about your idea that aggressive brute force wasn't always necessary. Therefore, in these past three months, I decided that there has to be something that was missing. So, I consulted a few people and was able to meet a mutant named Jimmy Byrd. You see Mr. Byrd has a tiny organization called MACLU (Mutant American Civil Liberties Union)."

Charles nodded, "Yes, I heard of them. They do good work in helping mutants who get fired etc..."

"Yes well, that is small potatoes. You see Mr. Byrd has some amazing ideas but unfortunately no money. The Brotherhood was able recently to give a hefty donation to Mr. Byrd's organization. And he came up with an amazing plan; and that is to sue the UNITED STATE OF AMERICA for discrimination. You see DOMA singles out mutant couples for "differential treatment compared to other similarly situated couples without justification." Jimmy said his organization already has a few good plaintiffs. I wanted to be the plaintiff in the case; but unfortunately your wealth and my political history would make it a circus. But there is no doubt that this DOMA law discriminates my opportunity to have a family - a deprivation of the liberty that is given to all citizens according to the Constitution."

Charles started to cry.

"I thought you would be happy? Well Charles I just don't know what else to do." Erik sighed.

Charles shook his head and placed the baby on the bed before wrapping his arms around Erik. "These are tears of happiness you jerk. And I think this is the most amazing piece of news. Oh Erik, this will be incredible. And you realize you just inadvertently asked me to marry you."

Erik laughed, "Yes, well. We need to get back together first. And this case could take a year or two. But, the issue won't go away. Because, the case in New York will not be the only one. We plan to place cases against every single Federal and State court in the United States. And with the help of the X-Men, HRC, ACLU and other organizations including the Brotherhood; we also plan to hold several marches all around the United States. The marches will be peaceful. We won't fight; we will bring out our families and show the humans that on many levels we all fight for the pursuit of happiness and equality. This isn't for us anymore Charles; but we must think of Ororo and our son too. Those children deserve equality."

Charles frowned, "Speaking of David, what if our son is human..?"

"I know he could be human. My parents were human; and I love them very much. But, David could fall in love with a mutant man or woman one day. Or he could end up having mutant children. Regardless he will be affected. I can't sit and do nothing. But your right Charles; maybe every fight doesn't require a sword."

Charles moved away and grabbed the baby. "You wanted to hold your son..?"

Erik nodded and gently took the baby in his arms. "Oh, he's light as a feather. I knew you weren't eating enough. Next time; I'm going to fatten you up."

"Next time...?" Charles laughed, "It's only been a few days. Please I must recover from this pregnancy first, if you don't mind."

"If you insist. Charles...?"

Charles looked up, "Yes Erik...?"

"Can I come home now. You have tortured me enough. I miss you, Ororo and this baby too much. I will go mad if I can't come home. I will have to kidnap you and the kids."

Charles nodded, he put a hand gently on Erik's face. "It has been torture for me too. I'm sorry. That was not the best way to handle our differences. I won't ever do that again. Come home to me - please - and don't leave again.

Erik leaned over and kissed Charles. He couldn't wait when Charles was well enough for love-making. He was eager to hold the other man in his arms again.

Charles moaned and released Erik's lips. "Me too old friend. However, tomorrow I do plan to start working on a speech. I will definitely be informing the press that Charles Xavier and the Xavier Foundation are in full support of the MACLU. And we will look into this DOMA Act as an unconstitutional law that must be struck down immediately. I have some contacts in England; they were able to fight such legislation from ever taking off there."

"Did you hear that David...? Your father is in fight mode. This will now get really interesting." Erik said softly and kissed his son's head that was covered with very fine blond hair.

"Maybe it is time that the world could see what happens when Professor X and Magneto join forces. This will be a battle that will change history; no matter what the outcome. That I will promise you my friend."

Erik smiled and winked at Charles. It truly was just the beginning.

**The End**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
